


The Collection

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, You are part of the collection, collection, you're replacing Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Moving into a new home was hard; you pack up all you need before unpacking everything. That in itself could take a few hours to a few days. You were just the average guy, keeping to yourself, and doing simple household chores. Every Tuesday, you would go get a hot chocolate from the nearby café. On Thursdays, you would get a cold coffee from the same café before going to work at a library.
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, The Collector (Asa Emory) x Male Reader, The Collector (Collector Series)/Original Male Character(s), The Collector (Collector Series)/Reader, The Collector (Collector Series)/You, asa emory/male reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. For The Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a new home was hard; you pack up all you need before unpacking everything. That in itself could take a few hours to a few days. You were just the average guy, keeping to yourself, and doing simple household chores. Every Tuesday, you would go get a hot chocolate from the nearby café. On Thursdays, you would get a cold coffee from the same café before going to work at a library.

Moving into a new home was hard; you pack up all you need before unpacking everything. That in itself could take a few hours to a few days. You were just the average guy, keeping to yourself, and doing simple household chores. Every Tuesday, you would go get a hot chocolate from the nearby café. On Thursdays, you would get a cold coffee from the same café before going to work at a library.

This Tuesday was no different. You picked up a hot chocolate before heading to the library you work at. You have a large collection of books, many of them being horror and mystery. You take a sip of your hot chocolate, putting away a book about romance. You can feel eyes on your form as you continue to sip your hot chocolate and put books away. From what you’ve read, looking for the source will give away that you’ve noticed them, and it is best to try to find them when you know it is safe.

You continue to sip your hot chocolate before finishing it. You let out a small “aw…” as you look at your empty cup. You let out a sigh as you push the cart of books to the next aisle before letting it go to go to a trash can. You throw away your empty paper cup before heading back towards the cart, still feeling eyes on your form. The staring makes you feel uneasy, but you refuse to look for the source.

You review what you knew about your new home in  Shreveport, Louisiana. There were multiple kidnappings and murders in the town. The media dubbed the killer as The Collector since those the killer kidnapped have not been found. As far as you knew, the place was crawling with suspicious people; all the more reason to avoid them. Maybe the reason someone was staring at you was because of your pale mint green turtleneck. You haven’t seen anyone wear one like you since you’ve moved here.

It didn’t take long before the urge to find the source of who is staring at you appeared. You push it down as you place another book in its right spot. This continues on for a while, you ignoring the obvious staring from someone and quietly placing books in their right spot. You place another book away before feeling a hand on your shoulder. You turn around, only to see a man towering over you, an emotionless expression displayed on his face. His hair is blond with his skin being a light tan. His lips are full and has a small scar on his bottom lip near the left corner. His eyes look black as coal, turning an emerald when the light shines on them, giving them a spider-like look.

“Where can I find information on a variety of insects,” He asks, his voice has a small, almost not noticeable rasp to it.

“Nature section,” You reply, turning your attention back to putting the books away. You hear a small, animalistic growl.

“Where’s that then?” He asks. You let out a small huff, looking up at him from your eyelashes.

“Two aisles down to the right, Man,” You tell him in a bored tone, putting away a horror book. He gives you a nod before walking away. As he walks away, the feeling of being watched leaves as well. With a sigh, you now know who’s been watching you all this time.

You return home late, as usual. Your new home looks well organized after you spent three days unpacking and setting up everything to your liking. You place your keys on a table a little ways from the door in an empty bowl. It’s not long before you’re getting ready for bed, stripping out of your clothes, and remaining in your boxers. You feel like you’re being watched, so you block your bedroom window with the curtains hanging from it. After slipping on a loose tank top and a pair of pajama pants. You let out a huff as you collapse on your bed, letting out a sigh when you feel the cool blankets touch your hot skin. Soon enough, you’re fast asleep, not noticing a red trunk in the corner of your room with a note on top of it.

You only wake up when you feel a hand over your mouth and a hand on your waist. Flailing about, you try to get free from whoever is hauling you up from your lying position. You throw your head back, hitting someone in the chin. They release you with a low grunt. You swing your arm back as you twist your body, catching the person on the jaw.

They let out a low growl, signally that they are not too happy. You scramble away from them, quickly leaving your room and barely dodging a wire that’s neck high and would have surely slit your throat if you hadn’t ducked. You quickly go down the stairs, making sure not to step on any of the bear traps or nails that are ready to bring you down. Behind you, loud footsteps follow you, thumping behind you like thunder.

With your heart thumping in your ears and your blood pumping through your veins, you quickly head to the kitchen, quietly hiding in one of the little kitchen cabinets near the sink. You silently listen to the person’s footfalls. They’re heavy and slowly entering the kitchen. You cover your mouth, breathing slowly and softly. You then hear them stop in the middle of the kitchen, leaving your heart pounding wildly. Slowly, the footsteps leave the kitchen, heading into the dining room. You don’t leave until you no longer hear the footsteps.

Slowly opening the cabinet door, you peak out, looking around to make sure the intruder isn’t there. You open the cabinet all the way, creeping out from your hiding place. You quietly look around, making sure it is safe to move. You creep back up the stairs, careful of any creaky boards and the traps set on them. You reach your room again, looking around for the intruder. Not seeing anyone, you go back inside, closing the door gently behind you, locking it for good measures.

Taking a chair from a small desk, you place it under the doorknob. Looking around some more, you finally spot the trunk. Its red paint seems worn and chipping. You look at the note on top of it before picking it up.  _ For the collection. _ A feeling of unease crashes down on you. You slowly start to unlock the trunk, shaking slightly. After opening all the locks, you pull the trunk open only to see it empty. On the inside, what appears to be blood paints the inside, all of it dry. You swallow, the feeling of unease growing stronger.

You quickly start to search for a weapon. When you don’t find any, you go to a loose floorboard underneath your bed. You had found this when you were putting your bed in your room, thinking it would be a good idea to hide a few things down there. You retrieve a butterfly knife and flip it open just as the doorknob starts to rattle. You look at the window, quickly going to it.

The door starts to shake as it is pounded on, shaking violently. You try to open the window, coming to find that it won’t budge. You pull your hand back and shove it through the glass, making it shatter. You do this a few more times, making a hole big enough for you to crawl through. As you crawl through the window and onto the roof, the door is finally broken and open. You quickly climb on the roof, the invader behind you.

You slip slightly on the steep roofing, giving the invader enough time to grab your leg. They drag you down, causing small wounds to appear on your skin as it gets caught on the rough shingles. You turn around quickly, slashing with your knife. The knife catches them in the shoulder. You bring the knife back to you before slashing at their masked face. They catch your arm before it makes contact, one hand coming to keep it from coming in contact with them and the other coming up to your throat. You get one foot from under them and use it to kick them in the stomach.

You get up, only to slip again, sliding down to the intruder. You kick at the intruder again as they get back up. Quickly dodging their lunge, you go through your bedroom window, only to get pushed to the ground. You turn around once more, slashing at them. They catch your arm in a tight grip, slamming it into the ground. You bring up your other hand to punch them, only to get caught again. At this point, realization starts to settle in. The intruder was playing. They are much stronger than you, proof being that your arms are now in a tight grip, being transferred into one hand. They were playing with you.

You start to kick and thrash about, letting out a few grunts as you try to free yourself. The intruder sits on top of you, their pelvis on your stomach. As you continue to thrash about, only tiring you, you feel something different from their pelvis. A bright blush covers your face as your expression turns to one of surprise and disgust. You watch the intruder lower their masked face to your neck, hearing them take an intake of air, almost like they’re smelling you. You then hear a small purring noise, your confusion increasing. You feel their mask dig into your lower jaw as they press, what you assume is their nose, into your neck.

The purring continues as the grip on your wrists increases. You let out a grunt, trying to buck them off. “Get off of me! Stop it!” Is what you wanted to say, but the words die on your tongue as the intruder uses one hand to twist your face towards them. Their eyes are black as coal, and when they shift slightly, the light hits them, making them turn an emerald. “You…” Realization dawns on as you remember who those eyes belonged to. The man at the library. The man who towered over you and asked about insects.

You watch as a smirk pulls at his lips before he gets up, dragging you with him. The one hand that has your wrists pulls on them, the other coming up to grab your hair. He leads you to the trunk, making you squirm and plead to not be put in there. Your body is thrown into the empty box, making it fall on its side. Quickly, he slams the opening closed and locks it up, making you pound on the trunk. Peaking through the small hole in the trunk, you see him smiling, dangling a pair of keys to the locks that you knew were unlocked when you opened the trunk. As your mind processes what happened, you slowly start to realize what that note meant... 

_ You are now part of his collection. _


	2. Part of The Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa Emory is not a force to be challenged. Everything he does is thought out meticulously. Almost all he does has already been thought out. If something goes wrong, he instantly knows how to fix the problem. Being extremely observant, quiet, and sly, he knows to expect the unexpected and is always ahead; whether it be by a hair or a mile. His brute strength and knowledge of torture and traps aid him in his collecting.

something goes wrong, he instantly knows how to fix the problem. Being extremely observant, quiet, and sly, he knows to expect the unexpected and is always ahead; whether it be by a hair or a mile. His brute strength and knowledge of torture and traps aid him in his collecting.

Today, instead of being at the museum working as an entomologist, he was looking for another person to add to his collection. He ended up deciding to put his vacation days to good use after the whole hotel burning to the ground, and killing Arkin after escaping from his red trunk. The only place he had was his own home and his old family cabin out deep in the woods. All of his work had been destroyed in that fire, so now he had to start from scratch. Firstly, though, Asa wanted someone he knew would be easy to manipulate or someone that would be fun to break; someone that would replace Abby in a way.

This Tuesday, Asa went to the library to look for any who could replace Abby. After he found that one person, then he could move on to building up his collection once more. He sits in one of the plush seats, grabbing a random book sitting on the small table next to him. Asa opens the book, occasionally flipping the page as he looks around from under his lashes to sell that he is reading and not looking for his next victim. A male that is at least 18, at most 20, catches his eyes.

He has a light mint green turtleneck, worn jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. What caught Asa’s eye was how soft his skin seemed to look. The young man looked to be putting away books, the cart next to him filled with many un-shelved books. In his hands, a paper cup is filled with a hot drink. Looking closer, Asa determined it was either coffee or hot chocolate due to the paper cup looking slightly dark due to the dark liquid inside. Asa watches him, hearing [Redacted] say “aw…” after finishing his drink. He watches as he goes into another aisle before heading to the trash can to throw away his now empty cup.

Asa finally decides to approach him, noticing that [Redacted] seems to know someone has been watching him due to his tense posture. Asa puts a hand on his shoulder, watching [Redacted] turn around to face him. His eyes stare down at [Redacted], observing him now that he is closer. Asa notices [Redacted] doing the same, watching as his eyes look at his face. Asa then decides to speak, having observed [Redacted] enough.

“Where can I find information on a variety of insects,” He asks.

“Nature section,” [Redacted] replies, turning his attention back to putting the books away. Asa lets out a small, animalistic growl, knowing that it’ll get [Redacted]’s attention.

“Where’s that then?” Asa asks as [Redacted] lets out a small huff, looking up at him from his eyelashes.

“Two aisles down to the right, Man,” He tells Asa in a bored tone, putting away another book. Asa gives him a nod before walking away from him, leaving the library. He knew that he would be the one to replace Abby.

\--------

Asa watches [Redacted] enter his home, looking exhausted after working all day. He watches [Redacted] put his keys in an empty bowl on a table that is a little way from the door. Asa slowly and silently follows [Redacted] upstairs to his room, making sure to stay in the shadows. He watches [Redacted] strips, standing only in his boxers. Asa licks his lips, enjoying how [Redacted]’s body looks. He watches as [Redacted] closes the curtains before slipping on a loose tank top and a pair of pajama pants. [Redacted] huffs as he collapses onto the bed. Asa watches as [Redacted] slowly falls asleep, chuckling silently when he sees [Redacted] didn’t even notice his red trunk sitting in the corner with the usual ‘ _For The Collection_ ’ note.

\--------

As [Redacted] slept, Asa set up the traps and blocked off all of the exits except for the window in [Redacted]’s bedroom. Asa sets up the last bear trap on the stairs and arranges a few of the nail boards before heading back to [Redacted]’s room. Asa stands over him, ghosting his hand over [Redacted]’s flesh, feeling how soft it is. He makes sure to keep his eyes on [Redacted]’s face to ensure he doesn’t wake up just yet. Asa licks his lips as he crawls over him and hovers. With each leg laying on each side of [Redacted], Asa can lean over him much easier. Carefully, he slides one of his hands along [Redacted]’s neck before gently tracing his cheeks. Asa runs his nitrile gloved hand along with the sleeping [Redacted]’s bottom lip while the other grips his waist. Quickly, he tightens his grip on [Redacted]’s waist and covers his mouth.

[Redacted] wakes up and starts to flail. Asa starts to haul him up, trying to trap him close to his own body. [Redacted] knocks his head back, hitting Asa in the chin. Asa lets out a small grunt in pain before he is punched in the jaw. With a low growl, Asa quickly goes after [Redacted] as he runs underneath the wire in the bedroom’s doorway. Asa watches as [Redacted] avoids his traps on the stairs and heads towards the kitchen. He slowly enters the kitchen, noticing that [Redacted] is no longer in front of him.

Asa stops in the middle of the kitchen, listening intently to see where [Redacted] may have gone or is hiding. He heads into the dining room, walking around slowly. When Asa sees that [Redacted] is not in the dining room, he heads into the living room. Asa looks around on the first floor for a while before heading back into the kitchen. He sees an open cabinet and quickly starts to head back upstairs. Asa heads over to the closed bedroom door, turning the knob to enter, only to find it locked. He slams his closed fists on the door repeatedly.

Asa hears glass shatter, making him pause for a second. Hearing more glass shatter, Asa realizes [Redacted] is going to the roof, just as he planned. He slams his body into the door a few times before it slams open. He quickly follows [Redacted], reaching his hand out to grab him, missing him by a thread. Asa follows him up the roof, watching him slip on the steep shingles. Asa quickly grabs his leg and yanks [Redacted] down towards him. Small wounds appear on [Redacted]’s skin as he slides over the rough shingles.

[Redacted] suddenly turns around and slashes Asa in the shoulder with a butterfly knife. Asa quickly comes over his surprise when [Redacted] swings the blade towards his face. He catches the hand clutching the blade and grabs [Redacted]’s throat in the other. [Redacted] quickly puts one of his feet to Asa’s stomach and kicks him off. He climbs back up the roof only to slip and slide back down to Asa. [Redacted] kicks at Asa again before dodging Asa’s lunge towards him.

As [Redacted] crawls back through his bedroom window, Asa comes up behind him, shoving him to the ground. Asa follows [Redacted] to the ground, his legs laying on either side of [Redacted], just like he did earlier when [Redacted] was sleeping. [Redacted] underneath him turns his body around, slashing at him with the butterfly knife again. Asa catches his arm easily, holding it in his tight grip before slamming it into the ground above his head. [Redacted] doesn’t give up though and brings his other hand up to punch them, only for it to get the same treatment as the other one. Asa looks into his eyes, keeping eye contact with him as he sees realization slowly settle in.

[Redacted] starts to kick and thrash about, trying to get Asa off him. Asa listens to his grunt, smirking to himself as his pelvic area gets a lot of friction. He watches as [Redacted] tires himself out, letting out a silent chuckle when[Redacted] feels what is going on down in his pelvic region. A bright blush covers [Redacted]’s face as he shows surprise and disgust at how turned on Asa is by this. Slowly, Asa lowers his masked face to [Redacted]’s neck and lets himself take in [Redacted]’s scent. His scent is soft, like vanilla mixed with some bit of floral. He starts to let out some purring, knowing that it’ll set off [Redacted] underneath him and to do it for his own interest. Asa presses his face into [Redacted]’s neck, drinking his scent in more.

Asa transfers one of the hands he is holding into the other, holding both hands in one hand to allow one of his hands to lay on [Redacted]’s hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb on his skin. As he continues to purr and tightens his grip on [Redacted]’s trapped hands, [Redacted] starts to buck, trying to get Asa off him. Asa removes his hand from [Redacted]’s hip, suing it to turn [Redacted] to face him directly. He watches as recognition lights up in his eyes, hearing [Redacted] let out a small “You…”

Asa lets a smirk pull at his lips once more before he gets up, dragging [Redacted] up with him. The hand that held his face now buries itself into [Redacted]’s soft hair while the other stays at his wrists. Asa leads [Redacted] to the now open red trunk, making [Redacted] squirm and plead to not be thrown in there. Asa ignores his pleading and throws him in the trunk, making it slam onto its side. He quickly slams the lid shut and starts to lock up the trunk. The male inside the trunk bangs on the lid just as Asa puts the key into the padlock. He twists the key in the lock, making sure that it is indeed locked. Asa sees [Redacted] peek through the small hole in the trunk and gives him a sadistic smile, showing him the key to the padlock with a few other keys.

\--------

It doesn’t take long for Asa to get home; he had moved after he killed Arkin. The house was a bit like his original, decorated with many different insect specimens. Asa drags the chest to his bedroom, placing it in the corner and away from the window. His room is full of coal-black items, such as black curtains, black silk bedspreads and sheets, even black pillows, and a black rug.

The male had long since fallen asleep. Usually, victims would scream and bang on the trunk and threaten Asa, but the fighting and lack of adrenaline had made [Redacted]’s body shut down. Asa lets himself relax as he strips from his outfit and changes into something more comfortable. Asa leaves the room, knowing that [Redacted] wouldn’t be able to leave the red trunk without help, and goes about his day. He goes through his mail and cleans up around his new house. _Maybe I’ll go back to [Redacted]’s home and get a few of his items_... Asa thinks to himself as he puts up dishes.

By the time it is night, Asa is heading back up to his room, holding a bowl of warm soup. He enters the room and heads to the trunk in the corner. He sets the bowl on a nightstand close to the trunk before slowly unlocking everything. Asa listens to [Redacted] inside the trunk shuffle, presumably to press himself into the corner and away from Asa. He opens the trunk’s lid, making eye contact with [Redacted] inside. Asa grabs the bowl of soup, making sure to keep eye contact with [Redacted] in front of him.

Asa leans towards [Redacted], picking up the spoon sitting in the bowl and holding it level so none of the soup falls out. He brings it to [Redacted]’s lips, watching as [Redacted]’s eyes look from the soup to Asa. Asa patiently waits for [Redacted] to let him feed him. After a while of staring and uncertainty on the [Redacted]’s part, he opens his mouth and takes the spoonful of soup. Soon enough, Asa is feeding[Redacted] the remaining soup before pulling away. Asa gets up, leaving the trunk open, knowing that [Redacted] wouldn’t try leaving. [Redacted] was **_Part of The Collection_ **now anyway.


End file.
